But I hate you, I really hate you
by lele-35
Summary: Onodera sait qu'il déteste Takano. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec cet imbécile qui les a fait prendre en flagrant délit par Kisa?


_« But I hate you. I really hate you. So much I think it's.. true love. »_

Onodera détestait Takano. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit lorsque cet idiot d'éditeur en chef lui avait donné de un nouveau story-board à corriger. Comme si il avait le temps ! Il savait bien qu'il était débordé, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il lui donnait autre chose à faire, et avec un petit sourire agaçant en plus.

- Takano-San ! Râla-t-il.

L'homme venait de lui toucher les cheveux. Certes, personne n'était au bureau mais tout de même... il détestait qu'il touche ses cheveux. Il se sentait curieusement bizarre après... Takano se contenta de lui sourire moqueusement, accentuant son sentiment de haine à son encontre.

Il relut le papier qu'il avait entre ses mains, et signa. Il lui faudrait envoyer ça à son auteure.

- Onodera.. intervint Takano d'une voix posée, est-ce que tu peux me dire comment ça se fait alors que tout le monde a fini, toi il te reste une dizaine de choses à faire ?

Il lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me donner du travail supplémentaire ! Railla-t-il.

Takano leva un sourcil.

- Ou que tu ne sais pas gérer ton temps et rendre un travail efficace.

Onodera eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Enervé, il jeta un regard noir à l'éditeur... et en faisant cela, découvrit qu'il était trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Il tourna tout de suite la tête, se reconcentrant sur son travail.

- Oui eh bien.. eh bien.. non. J'arriverai à rendre tout ça à temps .

Il se maudit pour le léger rougissement que lui montait aux joues.

- Vraiment ? Car je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois très concentré maintenant.

Il fit l'erreur de tourner la tête et vit Takano faire un bref sourire avant de l'attaquer en prenant ses lèvres d'assaut. D'abord choqué, il ne réagit pas. Puis, il le repoussa brutalement.

- A..arrête ! Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai besoin de travailler, et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'y aider !

- Je te déconcentre ?

Onodera pouvait clairement percevoir le ton moqueur.

- Pas du tout !

- Alors ça ne devrait pas te déranger, fit-il négligemment.

Takano reprit ses lèvres d'assaut, et passa une main sous son tee-shirt. Affolé, Onodera essaya de se défendre, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui. Et alors que la main descendait au Sud, un bruit d'objet renversé se fit entendre, les faisant brusquement se séparer.

Et là, Onodera vit avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de Kisa, qui, légèrement rouge d'embarras, s'excusait :

- Pa..pardon ! Je ne voulais pas.. vous interrompre. Mais.. je.. j'avais oublié quelque chose...

Takano semblait simplement ennuyé, et lui répondit :

- Eh bien prend ce quelque chose et va-t-en .

Onodera, rouge comme tout, intervint :

- Hum... Kisa ! Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est...

« .. c'est juste notre patron qui essaie de me violer » ne lui semblait pas vraiment convainquant, et il sentait que ce serait très hypocrite de sa part de rejeter la faute sur Takano, bien que ce soit bel et bien à cause de lui.

- Hum... c'est...

A sa plus grande surprise, l'embarras de Kisa disparut pour laisser place à un sourire rassurant.

- C'est bon, Ri-Chan. A vrai dire, on se doutait tous un peu que tu en pinçais pour lui. Par contre, je ne savais pas que l'inverse était vraie aussi.

Onodera, dont le rougissement s'était allégé, reprit de plus belle, tandis que Takano arborait un léger sourire.

- Maismaismais.. nonmaisc'estpasçadutout.. je... c'est.. c'est lui ! Je ne suis pas...

- Tu pourras annoncer la nouvelle aux autres demain alors, l'interrompit Takano, et leur dire que vous aviez raison.

- QUOI ? NON TU NE DIS PAS UN MOT DE CA A QUICONQUE ! S'écria Onodera .

Tout va bien, les autres seront heureux pour vous.

- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE !

Kisa leva un sourcil. Et Onodera réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire dans ce genre de situation.

- Enfin.. heu..

- Kisa-San.. tu peux y aller et fais comme Onodera te dit. Il n'est pas prêt à ce que notre relation soit connue de tous pour le moment, on compte sur toi pour garder le secret.

Kisa leur fit un petit sourire et partit. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, Onodera posa ses yeux sur Takano, telles des mitraillettes.

- Il semble que ce soit moi le plus doué de nous deux pour cacher mes sentiments, déclara Takano d'un ton nonchalant.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer le regard tueur de Onodera qui s'intensifiait.

- TU ES UN IMBECILE ! UN IDIOT !

Takano haussa les épaules, et essaya de reprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que Kisa n'arrive, mais cette fois, il réussit à l'éviter, et à lui dire :

- Hors de question de faire _quoique ce soit_ ici !

- Parce qu'on _peut_ faire quelque chose ailleurs ? Demanda Takano d'un ton suggestif.

- NON ! NON PAS DU TOUT !

Et alors qu'Onodera continuait de crier, le léger sourire amusé de Takano toucha malgré lui son cœur.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour.. tenta-t-il de se répéter, pas de l'amour.. pas de l'amour... JE LE DETESTE !

Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il se convaincre un jour ?


End file.
